The ask anything show!
by LoneAlumni
Summary: Ask our characters questions and we will answer. A bit of BxK
1. How they started

Ask anything

**Ask anything...**

Momoko: HI...sowhatchawannatalkabout...HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH??

Kaoru: Who gave her coffee?

Miyako: I don't know but I think it's most likely caused by-

Professor Utonium: Welcome to the ask anything show!

You can ask anything to any of our characters in powerpuff girls z!

Me: Except the Some thing some thing girls that were like the power puff girls that were like, there a long time ago.

Kaoru: What the hell are you talking about?

Me:...stuff...

Me: let's go to the studio.

Miyako: We don't have anything to get us there.

Momoko: No cars!

Me: SCREW CARS, LET'S USE OUR CAMPFIRE SINGING SKILLS!

Me: Puts on campfire song song

Me: SING ALONG TIME!.

SpongeBob: This is a song a like to call, my campfire song song.

SpongeBob starts to sing

SpongeBob: **C-a-m-p-f-i-re-s-o-n-g song, C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster than your wrong, but it'll help if you just sing alooooooong.**

Patrick:** Pam, pam, paaaaam.**

SpongeBob: **C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-gsongandifyoudon'tthinkthatwecansingitfasterthanyourwrongbuti'llhelpifyoujustsingalong.**Momoko:C-AM-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-GANDIFYOUDON'TTHINK...Sings along as fast as spongeBob.

Me: Sings along with momoko

Miyako: M-R...E!, THIN-...FASTE-

Kaoru: FASTER!...YU- DON'T!

Ken-...faster?

Professor Utonium: This is the campfire song song!

Squidward:... opens mouth ... never mind closes mouth ...

SpongeBob:** IT'LL HELLLLP, IT'LL HEEEEeLP, IF YOU JUST SING ALOOOOOOONG! **

Momoko: OH YEAH!

Patrick: Breaks drum over Momoko's head

SpongeBob: That was my q!

Patrick: Get's drum from nowhere and breaks it over SpongeBob's head.

SpongeBob: THANK YOOOOU!

**Scene goes to studio**

Ken: ...WTH??

Miyako: O.O

Kaoru: : D THAT WAS AWSOME.

Mayor: And now we interrupt this program for BLAH BLAH BLAH.

Me: Commercials!

**Scene shows Momoko in gym clothes with her card eating food**

Momoko: My diet I guarantee will make you lose weight fast!

Professor Utonium: With the Momoko Atsakumi (I think that's her last name but I'm not sure) diet I lost 2 ounces in 3 years. I tried it and should too.

Miyako: Have you tried Momoko yet?

Kaoru: Has Momoko on a giant plate

Momoko: AHHHHH!

Kaoru: Chases her with fork and knife

Miyako: She is and you can too. Just call the following number.

7535464-8005464-654-64654-564-64-654-654-64Momoko needs a date

WARNING: Productmaycausehairloss,teethyellowing,amdcavities,youmaynottakethemomokodiestifyouhave:

singleitus,hyperitus,acneitus,hormoneitus,and/orboyfriend/girldfriendbrokemyhearitus.

**Back to the studio**

Momoko: So tomorrow we will bring in the rowdy ruff boys and they will answer all you peoplez questions.

Kaoru: So tomorrow get ready to see those three temata-...I mean.. DISTRACTIONS! Hehe...

**END OF CHAPTHER ONE.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Well tell me what you think of this chapter.

review and Ask the rowdy ruff boys Z questions for the next chapter!

And Momoko. –sigh-

Momoko: Whut?

Me: SEE YOU LATERZ!


	2. THE PEOPLE, IN THE ROOM

**Authors Note: If you really want me to update I need questions, so ask! And you will hear some question that are made up by me too. But not so much, so ask again peoples. XD I'm happy I got some questions anyway so thanks for all the nice reviews! The setting will change, *evil laugh***

**Chapter two**

Me: And the show starts!!!

Professor Utonium: "And now in our lovely studio we will-"

Me: Dr. Utonium is hyper… Three hyper….. *Snaps fingers*

**Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako, and awsomeloser turn out in a big three story house, Outside there was trees. They suddenly move into a room with a desk, It had a shelf stuffed full of books, there was a play station 1 on the end of the shelf, next to it was a CD rack. Then the interesting thing is that there was a bed over the desk, a ladder at the edge of it, leading up to the bed. There was a small space next to the bed/desk. An acoustic guitar was at the corner, in front of the bunk bed desk, there was a cabinet. There is a navy blue small round, boom box. On the opposite corner of the cabinet, Kaoru saw a dark blue beta fish. It swam in another direction, and its scaled shined in the light and turned sky blue. On the other side there was a closet, the doors were closed. At the corner there was a circle shaped fuzzy chair. (That's probably the best description of my room, actually.) It was a humongous room.**

--

Momoko: "W.o.a.h…."

Miyako: " …."

Kaoru: "What's up with the fish?"

Me: "You like it?"

Momoko: "How did we get here, when you just snapped your fingers?"

Me: *Shurg* " I got annoyed of sugar high professor"

Kaoru & Miyako: "SO YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT INSTEAD OF SINGING THAT SONG AND TAKING UP MUCH OF THE FIRST CHAPTER?!?!?!11111"

Me: "Holy shit you got so angry you used the ones….."

Kaoru: "Well anyway, this room is pretty big, and cool."

Miyako: "I have a lot of music too! My grandma has sea sounds, I have Beethoven and Spanish salsa. I wonder what type of music you have. Can I hear it?"

Me: "That probably wouldn't be the best ide-"

Kaoru: "OOOOH COOL LETS HEAR IT!"

Me: "I don't think if Miyako is used to that kind of music she should listen to thi-"

Momoko: " Oh cool!"

Kaoru suddenly pressed play to the CD, (that I had paused).

Boombox: "ALL. THESE. HYPOCRITES. ALL. THESE. HYPOCRITES. ALL. THESE. HYPOCRIIIIIIIIITES!"

At the same time, a short haired blonde boy with a black jacket , he had a dark blue shirt on under it, black pants, and blue sneakers. Then a boy with long spiky red hair appeared with a red long sleeve shirt on, black pants, and red sneakers. And last, a boy with his hair in a short stump of a tail, it was ink black. His shirt was a white hoodie, black pants, and green sneakers.

Boomer: "I didn't know Brick and Butch were hypocrites…"

By that time Momoko had thrown my CD to my desk and now the three of them were staring at it with scared faces.

Me: "No more sorrow by Linkin Park"

Miyako: The. Are. Scary….

I shrugged.

_Domini-chan_

_Oh man. I can imagine where this will go... Lulz. Come on, ask them! Is it true Butch is gay? And that Boomer secretly likes Kaoru? Come on, we know it's true..._

Me: "HEY BUTCH ARE YOU GAY???"

Brick: *Laughing his ass off* Well he acts gay to bother us, but he isn't, hmmm….. Though the way he doesn't expect to be slapped when he says a bad punch line at a girl is rather gay….. OMG BUTCH DUUUUUUUDE GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Butch: "HEY WAIT A SEC!"

Kaoru: *Is choking from confusion*

Boomer: "Kaor, Kao, Kaoru, Y- You look good in a a skir-"

Me: Domini-chan, you probably didn't imagine this, _unless you can see the future….hmmmmm…_

Well, anyway you get one of Momoko's chocolate limbs for asking! 8D (_You probably want to start having mercy on Boomer)_

_Boomer: *Trying to hide behind me*_ "To the next letter!"

Me: "And last for this chapter….."

Everyone: "Awwww!"

Me: "Have mercy, I have a throat co-" *coughs* "athroatcol-" *continuously coughs*

_anneAshleeyana_

_urmm... nice story... when r u gonna update it? and anyway... Momoko's last name is NOT Atsakumi... It's actually AKATSUTSUMI... and i have one question for Butch, does he ever kissed Kaoru?_

Butch: "I sure have!"

Kaoru: "When?!? O.O, ZOMG BUTCH GOT ME DRUNK AND KISSED ME PUTTING ON A TONY OLLER MASK!"

Me: "WTF? I didn't write that…." *coughs like a maniac*

Brick: "I remember, the time Kaoru tried to explode him she had to kiss him."

Kaoru: "YOU didn't kiss me."

Butch: "You kissed me even better."

Kaoru: "Yes but that was the only way I could make you explode"

Butch: *In a high pitched voice* "Oooh, kinki but spicy, yum,"

anneAshleeyana

_Momoko: That's my last name?_

_Me: Well yeah if that's not what you meant I feel very sorry for you, byez. ^ ^_

Boomer: "K-K-Kaoru….."

Kaoru: *Listening to awsomelosers mp3 player* "What boomer?"

Me: "Hey who told you you could steal that?"

Boomer: "You look good in a skirt…"

_**To be continued…..**_

**Ask questions**** or I Won't update. XP**

**The same people can ask questions but if you haven't asked a question or THE EVIL ORANGE JUICE OF TERROR WILL GET YOU!**

**Review button!!!!**

**I've been sick and I was on vacation.**

**Next chapter is still rowdy ruff boys, (probably the whole story).**

**BYES!!!**

**(P.s. REMEMBER THE EVIL ORANGE JUICE OF TERROR!!!! The eojot!!!! Review and ask!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers, I first updated this story a long time ago. Seeing as I just recently checked my e-mail and found a lot of reviews for this story, I decided to re-read it. After an admittedly non-throughout skimming of my previous "work" (if it can be called that), I can say that this is probably the most embarrassing moment of my currently quite short life.

I am tempted to delete this story completely and expel it from my memory as soon as possible, however, seeing as the reviews this story has gotten are quite vigorous and energetic, I will consider rewriting it. It will still be a humorous story, and the plot will remain the same, but, aside from what I have previously mentioned, many changes will be made. If any of you readers want me to continue the story, please review and express your thoughts. If you think that it would be in everyone's best interest if I just deleted this story, then express your thoughts as well.

Sincerely, LoneAlumni. (I've changed my pen name, also).


End file.
